


Onze liefde is ons alles.

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sweethearts
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Na de race zoekt Max direct charles op.





	Onze liefde is ons alles.

Ik kijk naar Sebastiaan. "Weet jij naar Charles is." "Waarschijnlijk naar zijn hotelkamer, hij zat er heel erg doorheen hoorde ik." Ik knik. "Zoek hem anders op, ik denk dat hij wel wat steun kan gebruiken." "Red jij je wel, ik weet dat we het zouden vieren maar ik wil nu heel graag bij Charles zijn." "Ik kom binnenkort wel eens langs in Monaco." Sebastiaan trekt mij nog in een knuffel. "Ik ben zo trots op je Max, echt heel erg." Ik glimlach. "Bedankt voor alle steun." "Nee jij bedankt, jij neemt al die fans mee naar Duitsland die ook voor mij juichen." "Je verdient dat en dat weet je toch ook." Sebastiaan knikt verlegen. We trekken elkaar nog in een knuffel.

Christiaan stapt op mij af. "Ik denk dat wij elkaar beter morgen kunnen spreken, een zekere Charles kan nu je steun wel gebruiken." "Vind je het niet erg dat ik het niet wil gaan vieren." "Ga naar hem toe, slaap wat en zorg dat je morgen weer helemaal fit bent voor een media dag." Ik bedank Christiaan snel en ren naar mijn auto. Ik zie Pierre en trek die snel in een knuffel. "Ik spreek je later, ga anders even naar Antonio." "Bedankt Max, ik spreek je later." Ik weet hoe erg hij de pest heeft in de race. Dan besef ik dat ik nog 1 ding moet doen. Ik ren snel naar de auto home van Renault." Daniel en Nico liggen op de bank. Ik kruip bij hun op de bank. Nico duwt zijn gezicht in mijn nek en huilt. " Ik wou zo graag dat podium met jou delen." "Gaat gaat ook zeker nog eens gebeuren, geef de moet niet op, ik ben trots op je." We knuffelen een moment. Daniel trekt mij tegen zijn borst. "Bedankt dat je altijd nog naar ons omkijkt." "Je bent als een broer voor mij en ik ben dankbaar voor alle momenten met je." Ik druk een kus op zijn wang en besluit nu echt naar Charles te gaan.

Charles en ik delen een hotelkamer. Dat kwam dit keer handiger uit. Ik doe de deur open en hoor het water lopen. Ik stap de badkamer in en zie Charles onder de douch zitten. Met zijn kleding nog aan. Ik trek snel mijn kleding uit. Ik kniel voor hem. Hij huilt. Ik trek hem in mijn armen. "Liefje, ik ben er nu, het gaat goed komen." Hij schud zijn hoofd. Hij kruipt helemaal op mijn schoot. Ik trek langzaam zijn kleding uit. Ik zet de straal wat warmer. Ik sta heel even op om de shampoo en gel te pakken. Ik ga weer zitten en trek hem weer op mijn schoot. Ik was hem voorzichtig. Hij houd mij nog steeds vast. Ik merk dat hij langzamer rustiger word. Hij kijkt mij aan en drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond. "Ik ben zo trots op je Max." "Ik ben ook heel erg trots op jouw." "Maar ik heb mijn race verpest." "Ooit delen we samen het podium en dan laat ik ook direct de wereld zien hoeveel ik van je hou." "Ben je niet bang voor de reacties." "Nee, de wereld mag weten hoeveel je voor mij betekend."

Charles draait zich om. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en druk een paar kussen tegen zijn nek. Hij gaat tussen mijn benen zitten en leunt tegen mijn borst. "Ik en jij horen bij elkaar voor altijd." "Jij en ik zijn soulmates." Charles draait kort zijn hoofd en kust mij. "Dit soort momentjes maken mij heel erg gelukkig." "Ik wil met je vrijen en je laten zien hoeveel ik van je hou." "Dat lijkt mij een heel goed idee." We staan op. Charles drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond. "Ik wil niet heftig maar langzaam en heel intiem. Ik til hem op en en leg hem op bed. Mijn handen glijden over zijn lichaam. We zoenen. We strelen. We fluisteren zachte liefdevolle woorden tegen elkaar.

"Jij maakt mij zo compleet." Ik druk mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Wanneer we beide klaarkomen trekt Charles mij tegen zich aan. "Wees voor altijd de mijne." "Ik was ook niks anders van plan." Charles gaat rechtop zitten en trekt mij in zijn armen. "Zie je ons ooit oud worden samen." "Dat zie ik zeker gebeuren, geen idee waar we gaan wonen maar ik zie alleen jou in mijn toekomst Charles."We zoenen weer en dan besef ik opeens dat er echt niemand is die hem kan vervangen. Charles maakt ons schoon. "Zin in iets van aardbeien en meloen." "Ja dat klinkt heel erg lekker."

Charles trekt zijn boxer aan en drukt snel een kus op mijn lippen. Ik blijf op het bed liggen en check mijn berichten. Ik zie dat ik een berichtje heb gekregen van Sebastiaan. Ik open de foto en zie hem en Kimi verliefd op de bank liggen. Het is hun zo erg gegund. Ik stuur drie hartjes naar hem toe. Ook van Nico heb ik een berichtje. Ik zie hoe Daniel met zeus aan het spelen is. Er staat bedankt Max onder. Ik check ook de andere berichten. Dan zie ik pas dat ik ook een berichtje heb van Antonio. Ik zie een slapende Pierre naast hem liggen met het bericht dat hij goed op Pierre zal letten." Wanneer Charles weer de hotel kamer inloopt leg ik mijn mobiel weg.

Charles gaat op het bed zitten en klopt op zijn schoot. Ik kruip op zijn schoot. Hij pakt een aardbei. Ik neem er een hap vanaf en geef hem de rest. We eten op die manier het fruit. "De kleine momentjes na de race met jou zijn het beste." "Elk moment met jou Charles is super fijn." Bij de laatste aardbei neemt hij die in zijn mond. Ik bijt mijn gedeelte er vanaf en kus hem daarna verliefd. Ik duw hem tegen het matras. "Volgende week de laatste race voor de zomerstop, wil je daarna met mij mee naar Maastricht, we kunnen wel wat tijd doorbrengen in Maastricht en omgeving." "Kunnen we dan ook nog ergens naar toe met een sauna, ik wil een ontspan middagje met je." "We kunnen altijd nog naar mijn huis in Maaseik gaan, daar kunnen we een sauna momentje hebben." "Je weet precies wat ik wil." "Ik ken je toch al langer dan vandaag lieverd." "Je doet iets met mij als je Nederlands tegen mij praat." Ik fluister een maar sexy woorden in zijn oor. We rollen om. Nu zit Charles op mijn schoot.

Ik trek mijn hand naar mijn nachtkastje en haal een doosje eruit. "Wat is dat Max." "Een belofte ring." Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. "Ik wil je bij deze beloven wat er ook gebeurt dat jij voor mij de ware bent en als we oud genoeg zijn verloven we op een dag en trouw ik daarna met je." Ik ga rechtop zitten. Ik pak de ring uit het doosje en pak de hand van Charles en schuif de ring om zijn vinger. De tranen staan in zijn ogen. "Ik hou zoveel van je Max, ik weet dat we elkaar soms kunnen schieten en dat we het niet eens met elkaar zijn maar wanneer ik nachts in je armen lig voel het als thuis, ik hou zoveel van je, echt heel erg veel." We zoenen weer heel rustig. Ik trek de dekens over ons heen. Charles legt zijn hoofd op mijn borst. Wanneer hij in slaap valt druk ik nog snel een kus tegen zijn wang. Morgen is een nieuwe dag met nieuwe kansen.

Ochtends zitten we aan het ontbijt. Seb en kimi komen bij ons zitten. We praten wat. "Ik zie je zondag na de race en daarna neem ik je mee naar Maastricht en genieten wij van heel veel lieve momentjes." We zoenen weer. Lando komt naast mij staan. We reizen samen af naar Londen. Ik moet de rest van de week in Londen zijn. Ik kijk Seb en Kimi met een bepaalde blik aan. Ze knikken. Charles pakt mijn hand de laatste keer. "Ik spreek je vanavond nog even love." We zoenen een laatste keer. Ik druk een kus op zijn ring. "Veel plezier nog met Seb en Kimi." Ik loop weg. Lando pakt mijn hand vast. "Gaat het Lando." Hij schud zijn hoofd. "Laten we het vliegtuig halen en daarna heb ik alle tijd voor je." Maar wanneer Carlos bij ons komt te staan zie ik Lando direct stralen. Lando kust Carlos heel verliefd. "Dat had je dus nodig." Hij knikt verlegen. Hij en Carlos zijn zo lief samen. Met zijn drieën lopen we naar het vliegtuig. Carlos gaat met Lando op de bank liggen. Ik ga op de stoel naast de bank zitten. We praten wat. Maar niet veel. Ik verlang nu al weer om in de armen van mijn lief te liggen.


End file.
